pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Twenty-Four Hours
Twenty-Four Hours is a literary zine and music zine put out by Josh Medsker starting in 2001. He began the zine in Japan, then moved to Austin, TX., and then New York City. Twenty-Four Hours has featured work from many Austin-based writers and comics artists including: Tim Doyle (Amazing Adult Fantasy), Ben Snakepit (Snakepit), and Ben Brown (Words Words Words, So New Media, as well as prose-poet Annie LaGanga. In earlier issues, Twenty-Four Hours also featured fiction and poetry from writers around the country. There have also been interviews with writers such as Neal Pollack and, more recently, Aaron Cometbus. In Dec. 2011, he combined his other two zines, Noise Noise Noise, and Teach, with Twenty-Four Hours, widening its focus to include comics and music, as well as literary and cultural concerns. Starting in 2016, Josh took a hiatus from TFH, and brought it back in 2017, as a chapbook-only small press. Contents: ' AS TWENTY-FOUR HOURS' Twenty-Four Hours #1 (2001): Levi Asher of Litkicks.com Interview, Rex of PTBH! zine Interview, Fiction by Eric Johnston, Mary Lochner, Josh Medsker, Zine Reviews by Josh Medsker. Cover by Brendan Price. Twenty-Four Hours #2 (2002): B.Bottom Smooth Interview, The Hornacle Interview, Zine Reviews by Josh Medsker Twenty-Four Hours #3 (2003): Neal Pollack Interview by David Erlewine, Fiction by Jef Burandt and Carla Darocy Hultberg. Twenty-Four Hours #4 (2004): Fiction and Poetry by: Melissa Checker, Brian Daly, Laura Bini Carter, Kristin Vinck, Jeff Somers, Adam Martin, Joshua Hultberg and Carla Darocy Hultberg. Twenty-Four Hours #5 (2004): Stephen Duncombe on Zines, Ben Snakepit Interview by Jessica Champion. Cover by Brendan Price. Twenty-Four Hours #6 (2010): The Hookah Girl/Margo Dabaie Interview. Twenty-Four Hours #7 (2011): Annie LaGanga Interview, Jonathan Kambouris’s Last Meals Project, Too Much Coffee Man’s Shannon Wheeler, Aaron Cometbus Interview. Twenty-Four Hours #8 (2011): Anya Kamenetz: Edupunk Twenty-Four Hours #9 (2011): Starting from Anchorage- Poems by Josh Medsker. Cover by Aaron Morgan Twenty-Four Hours #10 (2012): Engulfed by Sound- My Musical Memoir, Convo #1-The Blues Chicken or The Jazz Egg?, Echo Beds "Arsonist Alibi" review, Another Side of Dr. Demento- by Josh Medsker. "No Future Ren and Stimpy" art by Pete "Billy Bad Breaks" Backus. Twenty-Four Hours #11 (2012): Poems- Poems by Josh Medsker. Cover by Aaron Morgan Twenty-Four Hours #12 (2013): Seven Nine Thirteen (The 24 Hour Zine Challenge Issue) Twenty-Four Hours #13 (2013): Fires- with Eric Steele Johnston Twenty-Four Hours #15 (2013): Fables of the New Millenium by Robert Moulthrop and Josh Medsker with Art by Aaron Morgan Twenty-Four Hours #17 (2014)TFH Anonymous Chapbook 1- You Are My Anti-Spam Hero Twenty-Four Hours #18 (2014)TFH Anonymous Chapbook 2- The Use of Travel Twenty-Four Hours #19 (2014)TFH Anonymous Chapbook 3- The Time Traveler's Ass and Other Moderately Alaskan Situations Twenty-Four Hours #20 (2014)Shaking Hands- Found Poems by Christopher Luna and Josh Medsker Twenty-Four Hours #21 (2014)The Workshop Issue- Work from the TFH Workshop (Sonja Johanson, Stephanie Paige, Andria Alefhi, and Sarah Nichols) Twenty-Four Hours #22 (2014) Making Zines! A Special How-To Issue of TFH w/A Brief Hist. of Zines and Annotated Zine Book Bibliography! Twenty-Four Hours #24 (2017) Poetry by Eric Johnston, Sarah Nichols, Stephanie Norris, and Laura Page. Cover by Harvey Cobb. ' AS TWENTY-FOUR HOURS PRESS' Twenty-Four Hours #23 (2017) NO TITLE. SAMIZDAT/POETRY. Twenty-Four Hours #25 (2017) IN THE COURSE. Chapbook by Charles Bernstein and Ted Greenwald. Cover by Brendan Price. Twenty-Four Hours #26 (2017) TEN BY MEDSKER (POEMS) V.1.1 Twenty-Four Hours #27 (2017) FRANCHISE AGREEMENT. Twenty-Four Hours #28 (Forthcoming) Tyler Perry's Josh Medsker Presents TFH Presents Noise Noise Noise Presents THE GEEZERS OF PUNK SPECTACULAR PART DEUX! <1995-2013> Profiles and Interviews with X Ray Spex,The Meatmen, Bobby Sullivan of SoulSide, Henry Rollins, Billy Childish, The Dead Milkmen, Neat Damned Noise Records, The Damned, Rymodee of This Bike is a Pipe Bomb, Television Personalities, Ultrabunny, The Boogers, Opie Foley, George Tabb, Chumbawamba, Miriam Linna of Norton Records, Blag Dahlia of the Dwarves, Chris Dodge of Slap-A-Ham Records, The Dirtbombs, plus other cool crap from the 90s. Back cover by Dr. Wretched Pigcrawler Twenty-Four Hours #29 (Forthcoming) 10 CRASS POEMS. Chapbook by Josh Medsker. External Links *Twenty-Four Hours Blog *Twenty-Four Hours on Facebook